Talk:Red Shards
Wait, Eldar and Dark Eldar working together? That would never happen, mainly because of the way the two live and act and how they both survived the fall. Also, even if they are mercenaries, the brainwashed masses of the Imperium would need to have a hefty reason to work alongside xenos.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:55, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Bladium you know nothing of the Eldar. Go read some actual Canon, Dark Eldar and Eldar have worked together multiple times. Also Imperials have been known to hire Eldar.Vernichtung (talk) 01:52, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Also the likely hood of Eldar Pirates working with Mon-Heigh is highly unlikely, Dark Eldar even more so. Also even if they do wok with them, f they don't get the most pay they'll turn on their hirers and they'll turn even when given the highest pay.--Vernichtung (talk) 01:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Tau mercenaries? I think not. The Tau don't operate in the individualistic manner that other species do. Everything is for the Greater Good. A Tau abandonning the Tau Empire to fight for their own profit just doesn't fit. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) A. I have not specified how many Dark Eldar there are. B. I have not specified what faith the humans follow C. I'm just gonna redo the whole page later Commisar Wadders (talk) 07:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Vernichtung, I have found no proof whatsoever that Eldar and Dark Eldar would ever work together. There are some people who believe that they would fight in the same war, but they would never fight together. "Bladiumdragon" Doesn't matter how many Dark Eldar there are, they will likely betray you and still want the best pay. Also Bladium like I said, read some actual canon before you talk. WAAAG Rekkfist attacked an Eldar craftworld and dark Eldar came to help. You're messing with the sites Eldar expert here, I know what I'm talking about. http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Waaagh!_Rekkfist#.UqC0BHm9Kc0. There you go now go to this site and read it because apparently you've never gone here before.Vernichtung (talk) 17:15, December 5, 2013 (UTC) NO MORE ELDAR OR THEIR DARK KIN OR TAU Commisar Wadders (talk) 17:56, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Guys, please try to remain civil. Ghost has a point about Eldar/Dark Eldar relations. They've been known to aid each other for inexplicable reasons. So too have the Harlequins fought on both sides. Their relationship is even more muddled and twisted than the Imperium vs Chaos one.KhalaelMy Talk 18:00, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Vernich: What, the Lexicanum? How do you think I've been writing my articles on the space marines and Eldar or how I knew about Isha? *facepalm* Don't assume. It's bad for your health.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:16, December 5, 2013 (UTC) You know what they say, assuming makes an ass out of you and me. -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 09:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) 21:20, December 5, 2013 (UTC) sometimes people miss things, but the best example of Eldar side crossing/ mixing and even working for another faction is the Eldar Corsairs. As for the Tau, space commies are space commies, they are brainwashed to give up everything to their "perfect" state aka the 'greater good' the only Tau we know of who have on-mass betrayed the Tau are the Farsight enclaves. However 40K is filled with lots of individuals who seem to be the exception to ''one ''rule or another. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 21:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC)